


A Trip Home

by eyeshaveit48197



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Fandom RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeshaveit48197/pseuds/eyeshaveit48197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OC’s sister is getting married. A supportive Ben accompanies the OC home and meets the family. Humor, Fluff and Smut in later chapters. Unbeta so mistakes are mine and mine alone. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

R. Alan Woods said it the best, “There are two things you can run and not hide from- God and a dysfunctional family". After five years of no contact with my family, other than my Grams, I am now looking at an invitation to my youngest sister’s wedding. Not sure if the shock I’m feeling because my family actually sent me the invite or because my baby sister was getting married to a man who once I called my fiance.

“You okay, love?” I heard Ben, my husband of one year, ask in his deep baritone voice bringing me back to reality.

“It’s an invitation to my sister’s wedding.” I mumble to him as I give him the invitation when I sat next to him on the settee overlooking our garden.

He can see the look of shock in my face. He looks it over then looks back at me. “You never mentioned that you had a sister.” He states.

“We aren’t close.” I expressed, leaning into him and lying my head on his shoulder.

“I see.” He looks at me for a few seconds. I already know what he is going to say next. During the time I have known Ben, I have mentioned my family once. That was right after we started dating almost five years ago. I met Ben a few days after I moved to England. I was getting myself acquainted with London, when I accidentally walked on the set of Sherlock pilot. I ran into Ben and simply asked him for directions. They just happened to be rolling film at the time.

“Why don’t you talk about your family?” He inquired.

I sighed. “I talk about Grams. But with the rest of my family, there is nothing to talk about. They stopped all contact with me when I moved here to England basically disowning me. Still not sure why, but I’m not going to dwell on it.” I lean up and place my arms around his neck. “I’m really not interested in going. I have you, your parents, Adam and Alice. You are the only family I need.” Then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“I can tell when you are lying, which means you’re hiding something.” He smirked. I sighed. He was right.

I sighed deeper this time then muttered, “The man she marrying is my ex. I told you about him.”

“Ah, yes. I remember the story. What else?” Ben gives me the look telling me to go on.

So I continue, “They don’t miss me. Look how long it took them to contact me. Five years. Other than Grams, growing up they treated me as I did not even matter. I was the girl that blended into the wall. No one noticed me. No one really cared about me, not really even my ex. They told me that I would never find anyone else. I would never amount to anything. Except for Grams, they never supported me any anything I did, and they surely did not support my decision to come to England. Which was the best decision I made, next to marrying you, if I must say.”

“They contacted you for some reason.” He pointed out.

“Look at the date, its two weeks from tomorrow. I’m pretty sure that the invite was a last minute thought. Probably just to rub the wedding in my face.” I said not caring.

“So turn the cards around.” He retorted.

I was surprised to hear that come from him. Usually Ben doesn’t like confrontation, especially when it comes to family. Family is very important to him. I had to ask. “What do you mean?”

“You are beautiful, strong, confident, happy and successful playwright with two Olivier awards under your belt. You have friends that love you and have a beautiful life here. And the most important thing is that you are married to me. I love you and adore you. You are defiantly not a woman who blends into the wall. I think we should go just so I can thank your ex.” He reminded me.

“Thank my ex?” I asked confused.

“Because his loss is my gain.” He chimed smiling wrapping me tight in his arms.

“You are such a charmer. But I don’t know.” I said unassured.

“What? That I love you? Have since the day you walked into my life.” He said smiling then gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I gave him a quick tap on the arm and laughed. “No silly. That I know. It’s just going there and having to deal with everybody and everything.

“It would give you something to write about. Probably make one hell of a play.” He suggested.

“I guess I could. I do miss Grams a lot. I know she wants to meet you.” I mentioned.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll go so I can meet your Grams and thank your ex. I’ll have Ems rearrange my schedule and make the arrangements. It will all be fine, sweetheart.” He reassuring.

“She doesn’t have to make hotel arrangements. We will be more than welcome at Gram’s place. She has plenty of room for us. Beside if we stayed at a hotel instead of with her, we would never hear the end of it.” I responded knowing exactly how my Grams can be.

Two weeks later, Ben and I, after a hold up in customs and two transfers later, find ourselves in a rental car, and an hour and half drive toward my hometown of Cadillac, Michigan. On the way I point out the interesting points of views along our journey. (That’s a pine tree, that’s a deer -don’t let it hit the car. That’s road kill -tomorrow’s dinner. That’s a box. That’s a Walmart bag.) By the time we arrives at Gram’s, I had Ben laughing in hysterics with tears in his eyes. “We’re here.” I singsong pulling into the driveway.


	2. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and the OC finally make it to her hometown and Ben starts to meet the family. First up the OC Grandmother.

Grams’ house is a typical Cape Cod style home, painted in a greyish blue with grey shutters and dark red trim. The hydrangeas along the pathway are in full bloom on colors of blue, pink, white and green. The yard is perfectly manicured with maple, oak and cherry trees and the scent fresh cut grass is in the air. I have a brief memory of Gram and I looking out the window watching the wildlife in the yard. But I am brought back to the everyday when the front door opens and slams shut. In a whirlwind ,dressed in what I like to call her yard sale outfit- a beer can crocheted hat, bright Hawaiian shirt, shorts and bright pink flip-flops with yellow sunflowers, Gram rushes out the door to meet us as we start to unload the car. We weren’t greeted with the typical hello, hiya, how are you or welcome home.

“Where the hell is my new grandson?” As soon as she spots Ben, Gram wraps him in a huge hug. She then looks him up and down twice, pinches his cheeks and grabs his biceps. “You’re strong, tall and a looker. If I were just 30 year younger.” Ben, taken by surprise, looks at me with a ‘what the hell’ expression. I just shrug my shoulders and smile before coming to his rescue.

“Gram, please stop flirting with my husband.” I giggle.

“Why? He’s cute. I bet he’s cuddly.” She replies wrapping an arm around Ben’s waist.

“I know. Why do you think I married him? Besides you haven’t seen me in five years. Don’t I get a hug?” I ask.

“Nah, you got enough from me when you were younger.” She retorted waving me off with her hand. 

I chuckle and pout, pursing my lower lip forward. ”Thanks for the love, Gram.”

“I’m just kidding. Come here.” She wraps me up in a huge bear hug. “He’s defiantly a keeper, sweetheart. I like him already.” She whispers in my ear.

I smile back. “Thanks Gram. So formal introductions. Gram, this is Ben. Ben, this is my Grandmother- Millie.”

“Mam.” Ben says politely.

“Young man, you are married to my favorite granddaughter and you’re making her happy, so none of that British polite mam stuff, you are to call me Gram. Do you understand?” She said to Ben.

“Yes mam, uh Gram. I do.” He replies with a slight smile in his face catching himself.

Then she turned to me. “I’m putting you in the attic. I remodeled it after you left. It’s the largest room in the house and the window overlooks the garden. It’s quiet and you’ll have privacy up there, just in case you want to have, you know, a little nookie- nookie.” She says winking at Ben. 

“Gram!” I exclaim turning bright red with embarrassment. Ben chuckles and we grab our travel bags and head into the house.

Gram shows us to our room and leaves us to get settled in. After setting our bags down. I look around the room and memories of my childhood start returning. “I spent lot of my childhood in this room. I would paint, play dress up, and have tea parties. Gram’s house was the only place I felt I was somebody growing up.” I muttered out loud. I feel Ben’s arm snake around my waist, pulling me into him, giving me comfort and safety I need right now. He kisses the top of my head and rest his head on my shoulder.

“Are you ok, love?” He whispers in my ear.

“I’m good… No… Better than that since you’re here with me.” I reassure him.

“Are you sure?” He asks me not convinced of my answer.

I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck, playing with his soft curls on the back of his head while looking into his beautiful blue eyes, easily getting lost in them. “I’m sure and thank you for making me do this.”

“You know you don’t need to thank me.” He replies.

“Oh but I do and I can think of a couple of ways how.” I hint, bringing my lips to his in a soft tender kiss. Ben responds and deepens the kiss, one of his hands gently running through my hair, the other on the small of my back, pushing me into him. Then all of sudden, he starts laughing and breaks our kiss.

“What’s so funny?” I ask confused.

Ben looks at me trying to get and keep a straight face and is failing miserably. “Nookie- nookie? I just never…” By now he’s laughing uncontrollably.

“Oh my god, Ben.” I interrupt rolling my eyes. When I look back at him, I too end up in a full blown laughing fit along with him.

Once we finally calm down, Ben grabs a quick shower and I make my way into the kitchen to make us some tea. I find Grams sitting at the kitchen table, still dressed in her unusual outfit, reading the local paper.

“Anything interesting in the paper Gram?” I say heading to the stove to turn on the kettle. 

“Only if you think Foster’s cow giving birth to twins is newsworthy, that along with your arrival. I am very glad you are back. I missed having you around. I can tell Ben’s good to you and you are genuinely happy. The way your parents and siblings treated you, well let’s just say you came out the better person.”

“He is good to me, and I’m the person I am now because of him. I was such a mess when we met. He stood by me. Encouraged me when I needed it. He makes me feel like I matter. We good together.” I smile at her and squeeze her hand.

She continues. “That’s because he’s your soul mate. I truly believe that. Now, I’ve kept yours and Ben’s arrival quiet. No one knows that you are planning to be at the wedding. Your sister and that doofness that she is marrying are having a cookout tonight. Your mother and father will be there along with your brothers, cousins and the rest of family. I think you two should go and make your appearance.”

“I’ll talk with Ben and see how he feels. He has been traveling quite a bit this week for work. He may just want to stay in tonight.” I reply.

“There is something else.” She admits.

“What’s that?” I question.

“No one, including your parents, knows that you are married.” She confesses.

“Oh.. Well then I guess they are all in for a big surprise.” I muse.

“Who in for a big surprise?” I hear a freshly showered Ben ask from behind me as he walks into the kitchen.

“My family, apparently they didn't get the memo that I’m married to you.” I announce getting the tea bags out of the cupboard.

“Not just to Ben, but in general.” Grams states.

“Grams was just telling me that my sister and her future husband are a having a cookout tonight as part of their festivities. She thinks we should make an appearance. What do you think? Sounds like a pretty big gathering. I can’t guarantee that you won’t be recognized.” I inform Ben while getting mugs from the cupboard.

“Why would Ben be recognized? Did you forget how self-centered this family is?” Gram interjects sarcastically.

“Sounds like it could be an interesting night.” Ben replies nodding and with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OC sister is getting married. A supportive Ben returns home with the OC and meets her family.

Later on in the evening, after spending time relaxing in Gram’s backyard, the three of us headed to the cookout. When we pulled into the drive of a large home overlooking the west shore of Lake Cadillac. We could hear that the party was in full swing. Gram and Ben climbed out of the car and started heading down the driveway towards the noise, but soon Ben realized that I wasn’t with them. My anxiety took over and forced me to stay in the car. Ben retreated and climbed back into the car with me. 

“I’m scared. I don’t think I can’t do this. ” I revealed to him. Ben had seen me once this way before like this. When my first play opened on the west side.

He takes one of my hands off the steering wheel, kisses my knuckles and then the palm. “You can do this, baby. I’ll be right by your side all night. We will just go make a quick appearance and then we can leave if you want. Everything will be ok.” He says softly. He then pulls me to him and places a kiss on my lips. This kiss long and tender, letting me know that we are in this together. Then he breaks away. “We have the perfect excuse to leave after all.” He reasons.

“What’s that?” I query.

“Jet lag.” He chuckled. 

I giggle and take a deep cleansing breath. “Ok, just give me a minute.” I mutter looking out the window. That’s when I see a woman no older than I heading toward the car. Her bleach hair making her green eyes stick out. She was dressed in denim capris and a white and bright neon pink striped shirt. “Oh crap.” I stammer, as I recognized her as my cousin Beth. Beth and I would spend a week together every summer at Gram’s place and growing up, we were inseparable during every family function. My best guess was Gram told her we were here. And the way she was walking, tells me I was going to get my butt chewed out.

“Ferret-face it that you?” She yells, her voice loud enough to wake the dead. So much for keeping our arrival quiet.

“Depends noodle brain, do you think it’s me?” I taunt back, getting out of the car.

“No I don’t think it’s you, you’re in London.” She quips.

“I heard you were living in some hickville town in Georgia.” I banter back.

“You’re such an idiot, lame brain. I wouldn’t call Atlanta a hick town.” She retorts.

“Well it takes one to know one.” We both stand our ground for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

“That’s the only comeback you can come up with, Addy? You used to be such a wizard with words.” She jests.

“Yeah, well I’m a little rusty on the comebacks. Now get your ass over here and give me hug.” We give each other a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek. I notice Ben is getting out of the car and walking toward us.

“Welcome home. Let me look at you.” She says pulling way. “You look good. What’s your secret?”

“A man. A very good man.” I specify. 

“Oh do tell. I want details.” She hounds me.

“Would rather introduce you.” I grab Ben’s hand and guide him to us. “Ben, meet my cousin Beth. Beth, I would like to introduce you to Ben… my husband.” I say nonchalantly. 

“Nice to meet... wait a minute did you say husband?” Beth’s head snaps back at me, with the look of shock on her face.

“She did. Pleasure to meet you.” Ben affirms holding out his hand so Beth could shake it.

“Oh, and he’s British. This ought to be good. Well, congratulations to the both of you and welcome to the family Ben. In this family we are not shakers. We’re huggers. Come here.” Beth stammers giving Ben a welcoming embrace. 

As Beth pulls way she asks Ben, “But why do you look so familiar?” Ben just shrugs and gives her his handsomest shit eating grin.

“And you.” She turns and points at me “Five years without keeping in touch. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Umm. The phone dials both ways, Bethany.” I retort.

“Touché. But I’m surprised that you came. Especially since what happened. No one would have blamed you for not coming truthfully.” Beth empathized. 

“We almost didn’t. The invite was sent to us last minute, I think to rub this marriage in my face. Ben talked me into coming. I ran because of what happened. But it turns out moving to London was the best thing for me.”

“Well by looking at you, I have to agree there. But let’s hope Andrea or Derick doesn’t make a scene tonight.”

“Beth, we both know that with us just showing up, there is going to be a scene. I just want them to see that there really isn’t any hard feelings.” 

She linked her arm in mine and we started toward the party. “Ok so what’s been going on with you? Other than the fact you are now married. What are you doing now? Do you still write?”

“It’s all I do now, and I’ve gotten pretty good at it. How Brian and the kids? Did he come up with you?” I ask her.

“He did. They are back with the others. When we were kids Ben, Addy use to be the best story teller. She would write these plays and then we would act them out for Gram and Grandpa when we stayed at their place for the summer. She had a talent for writing way back then.” Beth rambled.

“Well, I’ve taken a couple of those small plays and have turned them to bigger plays and now they are on the stages in London.”

“Seriously? That’s so awesome. So Ben, what do you do?” Beth asks him.

“I act professionally.” Ben divulge.

“Oh, you not one of those unemployed actors are you?” Beth counters.

“Beth!” I scoff.

“Sorry, just had to ask. So is that how you two met? She wrote a play and you acted in it?” Beth inquires.

“Nope. I just picked her up off the street.” Ben chucked. That was our running joke, as bad as it is. Because even though we met on the set of Sherlock pilot. I literally ran into Ben, getting knocked down to the ground as he turned around and him picking me up… off the street. Our whole first meeting was caught on camera. You can ask Steven and Mark. To this day, they are still trying to figure out how I managed to get thru security. 

“So what type of acting do you do?” Beth questions.

“Dramatic films mostly, some stage, a little telly.” Ben answered confidently.

“Anything I’ve seen?” Beth queries.

“Most of them have been filmed and shown in the UK. I have had a few bit parts in some that have gone global.” Ben states.

I think the last movie Brian and I saw, was last Star Trek movie. You know the one, Into Darkness. Brian’s a trekkie. I wouldn’t admit this in front of Brian, but the guy who played Kirk was so yummy. It was a good movie and Brian enjoyed it. You know Ben, you look a lot like the guy who played John Harrison.” 

Ben and I stop walking. “3… 2… 1…” I count. Beth stops in her tracks as she realized the truth then turns to face Ben. Even when she was little, she was always good at solving puzzles.

“Oh my god. You ARE him. You’re Khan! Oh my god! Brian’s going to flip. You’re just not an actor, you’re a movie star.” She turns back to me. “And you just didn’t get married. You are married to Benedict Cumberbatch. Wait until your sister and mother find out.” She exclaimed. “This is going to be so fabulous.” She singsong.

“Beth, you can’t say anything. This is Andrea’s weekend. I don’t want to spoil it for her.” I beg grabbing her wrist.

“Addy, Don’t worry. I’m not going to say a word. I just want to make sure I have my camera ready when they realize who he is. I have only one request?”

“What’s that?” I ask.

“You really need to tell me how the two of you met.” She winks. 

We head into the backyard that overlooks the lake were the party is at, Ben holds my hand and gives it a squeeze, letting know that he’s near. We survey the activities that are going on. I start to point out everyone to Ben just so he has an idea of whom they are. I notice my father, mother sister and my ex are not anywhere to be found. Gram is sitting with Beth’s husband Brian and helping him with the kids. So we walk over, I introduce Ben to Brian, sit down and I ask “Gram, where are mother, father and the happy couple?”

“They are inside. Your sister and cabbage brain had a fight. Your parents went to referee. I say let them kill each other.” She chuckles.

“Oh.” Then I get an idea and smirk devilishly at Ben. He knows the look and has seen it before. I’m up to something. “Ready to meet my parents?”

“Do you really think now is a good time, sweetheart?” He asks confused. 

“I think it’s the perfect time.” I grab Ben’s hand and pull him up off the chair, through the crowd and into the house. We can hear my sister and her future husband arguing along with my mother pleading for them to get along. We follow the sound to the living room. I bring my finger to my lips and make a shush sound to Ben and we move to the couch to sit to watch the show. It's just too bad we don't have popcorn.

“I saw you.” My sister yells.

“You’re wrong. I did not. I simply asked her a question.” Derick sneers back.

“It’s just wedding stress, Andrea. That’s what you are feeling.” My mother reasons.

“It’s not stress, mother. It’s him being a jerk. I’m not going thru with this wedding. He can marry someone else.” Andrea says firmly trying to take off her ring.

“So that’s how it’s going to be? All I did was talk with her, and now you are going to walk out on me too, just like your sister did? Go right ahead, dear. There are better fish in the sea. Hell, Addy was better than you.” Derick chimed. 

“That’s why you cheated on her?” Andrea enquired. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ben shift in his seat. I gave his hand a squeeze, letting him know that everything is fine.

“Don’t forget sweetheart, you are as much to blame for that as I am.” Derick pointed out.

“You will go thru with this wedding, young lady. I’m already out quite a bit of money because of this. I am not going to let you make the same mistake your sister made.” My father remonstrate.

“That’s funny father, I always thought going to London was the best decision I made.” I say loud enough to get everyone’s attention.

Obviously shocked to see me, my parents, my sister and her fiancé ( my ex) stood there looking at me like deer caught in headlights making a hanging fish faces, ready to catch the passing flies. 

“It’s really nice to know that none of you have changed in five years.” I retort as got up from the couch and start to leave the room with Ben following behind me. Then I stop and turn around. “Oh by the way, thanks for the invite and this is my husband, Ben.” I nod to him then turned my on heels and head back outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC's sister is getting married. A supportive Ben accompanies OC home and meet the family. Humor, Fluff, angst, some smut in later chapters. Unbeta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Enjoy. In this chapter there is a bit of drama.

I knew I made my point and by the look on everyone face, it was obvious that Ben and I weren’t expected. For five years I had my suspicions about my sister and my ex. The invite only confirmed it and what Ben and I just heard nailed the coffin shut. I really had no reason to be upset. But yet I was. I could hear my father and Derick call my name as I rushed to the door. But it was Ben who stopped me by gently grabbing my wrist. “Addy.” He says quietly and walks in front of me to see my face to see I was crying. He wiped my tears with his thumb. “You didn’t really know did you?” He asked seeing how emotional I was.

I shook my head no. Then asked him, “Will you please take me back to Grams?”

“Of course.” He replied.

I hear Derick call my name from behind and I freeze. ”I don’t want to deal with any of them right now, Ben.” I said softly.

“I know sweetheart, but you need to. If you don’t, you’ll never forgive yourself. Take a deep breath and gather yourself.” I did as he suggested and was able to get my composure back. “Feeling better?” I nodded. “I’ll be right here.” He smiles quietly and kisses my forehead while softly rubbing my arms.

Since the day I met Ben, he has always been able to calm me when I’ve been upset or angry. He been my anchor and strength. In return I have pick up a few things from him. And now was the time for me to put what I learn in to action. “What do you want Derick?” I ask with calm in my voice turning to the man behind me. 

“Addy, we really need to talk…alone.” Derick insisted.

“No. Ain’t gonna happen. Everything was said five years ago. Just deal with it.” I shake my head, reiterating what I just said and started to walk away.

“Addy, you left me five years ago. I deserve an explanation. Come with me.” Derick demands as he starts to grab my arm. I jerk my arm out of the way.

“Owe you an explanation? You cheated on me.” I said matter of factly.

“Don’t lay a hand on her.” I hear Ben warn from behind, as he grabs my waist and pulls me to him to protect me.

“Just who the hell are you?” Derick angrily directs to Ben.

“Jeepers Derick. I told you in the other room, or did you have your head so far up your ass you couldn’t hear? This is my husband, Ben.” I sneer at him.

Derick looks at Ben, then at me, back to Ben, then back to me. “Husband? Seriously? You’re married?” Derick asks disbelieving look on his face. 

“Wasn’t that what I just said? Why are you having a hard time believing that? Yes, Derick, I. Am. Married. Happily. Married. Have been for over a year. To Ben. My husband. Do I need to that make that anymore clearer for you?” I reply sarcastically.

“Addison, just calm down. We just surprised to see you and hear this bit of news” I hear my mother say.

I look at her dumbfounded. “We not here to start a scene, but you did not just tell me to calm down. I’ve been gone for five years and the first words you say to me is… calm down? Not Hello, Welcome back or I’m glad to see you. It’s calm down. Seriously Mother.” I’ve lost it and Ben’s grip around my waist tightens.

“Young lady, do not talk to your mother like that.” I hear my father scowl. 

“Don’t talk to her how? I’ve been gone for five years. And during that time, neither of you try keep in touch with me. No phone calls, no letters, no nothing. You won’t even return my calls. Yet, you’re surprised to find out I’m married. You chose not to keep in contact with me which in this case was very stupid on your part. So don’t you dare tell me how I should talk to her.” I say angrily.

My father sighs and looks at Ben.

“So you are my new son in law? Ben is it?” My father enquires.

“Yes sir.” Ben affirms. 

“What type of work do you do, Benjamin? My father asks.

“It’s Benedict, Father. Just like the eggs.” I sigh. 

“Oh great, he’s named after a breakfast dish.” I hear Derick mutter.

“I’m an actor.” Ben replies calmly to my father.

“You married an actor? Oh that rich.” Derick interjects putting his two cents in.

“You’re an idiot, Derick. Shut up.” I warn giving him an evil eye. Andrea slaps him in the shoulder.

“Benedict then. Are you any good at what you do?” Father questions.

“I been told so, sir.” Ben admits with a slight smile on his lips.

“Are you able to provide for my daughter?” Father asks him.

“I able to sir, but she doesn’t need me support her financially. She does very well on her own.” Ben boasts.

“I see. So, you’re an actor. Have you been in anything that I might have seen?” Father inquires.

“I’m not sure. I do films mostly, some stage, a little telly. Most of it is shown in the UK and Europe. But I have been one or two that have gone global.” Ben states.  
“Hmm.” My father states. Then faces Derick. “Derick, I have a question for you. Do you love Andrea?” Father inquires.

“Of course.” Derick replies incoharently. 

Then he turns back to Ben. “I have one more question for you Ben. Do you love Addison?”

Ben doesn’t have to think about what to say but he looks away from my father and directly at me. “She is the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met. But no. I don’t love her. Addy is my light through my darkest night. My home when I am away. My strength when I am weak. She is my other half that completes me. She is my mirror and when I look at her, I want to be a better person for her. No, I don’t love her. I’m in love with her and have been since the day she walked into my life and turned it upside down. I will stay in love with her until the ends of the earth. We know we were made for each other.” Ben affirms, looking at me with his goofy smile. My heart melts and knees go weak as I hear part his wedding vows to me all over again, and yep, I’m so ready for him to take me home.

Then my father does something he rarely does. He smiles. “Good answer Ben. I like you. Derick, maybe you should take notes. Come son, let’s outside get to know each other. You know Ben, I like British Television over American TV. So much more cultured of what…” I hear my father state as he and Ben as heading out the door. 

“What the heck just happened?” Andrea questions.

“Father just was cumberbatched.” I mutter smiling.

“Excuse me?” My mother inquires.

“My charming, wonderful, handsome and abet sometimes dorky husband. That’s what. That man can charm feathers off a goose if he had too.” I inform them.

“So who is he Addy? Why does he look so familiar?” My sister questions.

“He just has one of those faces that’s all.” I utter.

“So how did the two of you meet?” I hear Derick ask defeated.

“I was lost. He found me. Asked him for direction. He took me home. We’ve been together ever since.” I elaborate.

“Does he make you happy?” My mother asks.

“You should be asking am I happy? The answer to that is ‘yes’ and he is part of the reason, but there is more to it.”

“Like?” Mother inquired.

“Mother, I know that you and father think that moving to London was not the best decision I ever made. But in the end it was. I have a life, a fulfilling career, friends, family and a wonderful husband that adores me. I was a mess when I left. But I met Ben and was able to find myself. Moving to London as allowed me to become a better person. The person that I wanted to become.”

“We are your family too Addy.” Andrea states.

“Maybe you are Andi. But none of you never made me feel like I was a part of this family. Hell, you shut me out for five years, remember? Then you sent Derick and your wedding invitation just so you could rub what you did to me in my face. But you wanna know something, Andi. I had an idea, but I really never knew that you were the one that Derick cheated on me with. Not really. Not until that invitation came in the mail. But I need to thank the both of you. Because you caused me to meet the love of my life. Now if you would excuse me, Ben and I took an overnight flight from London and arrived earlier today. I know my husband is exhausted from all the traveling he has been doing promoting his new movie this past week. So I am going to rescue Ben from Father, say our good byes and we are going back to Grams to turn in.”

“Addy, wait please.” I hear Andrea ask. So I stop and turn around to face her. “Can we talk alone, please?” I can tell by looking at her something isn’t right and maybe I can get her to tell me, so I agree. We head to the front yard and sit on the steps of the porch.

“What is Andrea? What did you want to talk about?” I ask.

“I want to talk to you about Derick.”

“I have nothing to say about Derick.” I say then start to get up to head to find Ben.

“He still loves you.” She replies.

I turn about and face my sister. “No offence Andi, But he cheated on me with you and now is going marry you. Somehow, I don’t think he really ever loved me. I know not the way Ben does and I know I never loved Derick the way I love Ben…Look, can I ask you something?

“Sure.”

“In the house, you thought Derick was cheating on you and you were about to give your ring back weren’t you?

“I was.”

“You don’t love Derick, do you?”

“No.”

“So then you are looking for an excuse to get out of this marriage?”

“I am.”

“Then why agree to marry him, Andi?”

She takes a deep breath. “Because I’m pregnant. About 4 months along. Derick and I haven’t told anyone, not even mother or father. You are the only one outside of us that knows.”

“Oh…wow.” I said shocked.

“There is a small problem. 

“What’s the problem?”

The baby isn’t Derick’s.”

And I was stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

Sir Walter Scott once said “Oh, what a tangled web we weave...when first we practice to deceive.” After what Andi told me, I needed to process was she was asking me. She wanted me to help her out the mess and tell our parents she did not want to marry Derick. But I was drew the line at telling Derick that the baby wasn’t his. She and I didn’t get into detail and I did not ask about the father. I just wanted to find Ben and just get away from this toxic mess I call my family.

It did not take me long to find Ben and my father. (Ben was easy to find with his short hair back to natural ginger color). I could tell that they were in deep discussion as I approached them. It did not take long to catch on that they were talking about. It just had to be Sherlock of all things. They were comparing on how much the book version differs to the movie versions. It took everything I had to keep from bursting out laughing as I wonder what my father would do if he knew who he really was talking to.

“Oh Addison, Did you know that Ben is as enthusiastic about Sherlock Holmes as I am? My father chimed as soon as sat down next to them.

“You don’t say Father. Well did you know that they have a television show of Sherlock over in Britain?” I inquired.

“I do. They have shown it here in the States. I’ve seen all the episodes. It provides an interesting modern twist to the book.” He answered. I looked at him dumbfounded. Who knew that my father was a fan of Sherlock? What struck me as funny, was that I was married to Sherlock himself and Father did not even realize that he was sitting next to him.

“Do you play golf, Ben? Derick and I have a tee off time for tomorrow morning. Why don’t you join us? That’s if you and Addy do not have plans for tomorrow.”

“I actually love golf. I learned how to play while filming a film a few years ago. My best mate and I try to go when we can get our schedules to cooperate. Which lately has not been very often. Do we have plans tomorrow, love?” Ben asked me. 

I shrug my shoulders. “Only if you count sleeping in. What’s in the agenda can be rearranged for later in the day.” I replied.

“Then it’s settled. We tee off at 7:30 in the morning at the Eldorado. Bring your best game tomorrow Ben.” My father states.

“Are you ok sweetheart?” Ben asked me as I tried to stifle a yawn.

“Umm. Fine. Jet Lag, I think.” I replied back, lying my head on his shoulder.

“When did you get in?” My father asked me.

“This morning. We took an overnight flight in to Grand Rapids.” I informed him.

“I see. Ben, you should take Addy home. The both of you should get a good night’s sleep. Ben, I’ll see you in the morning. Addy, I’ll see you at rehearsal tomorrow night.” Father said getting up from his seat.

“Yeah about that. I don’t think we are going to be at the rehearsal.” I implied.

“But Addison, you need to come.” Mother insisted. 

“Why? We just here for the wedding. That’s it. Nothing more. Nope, Nada, Just here to watch Andrea and Derick tie the knot.” I state nervously.

My father looks at me suspiciously. “Addison, are you sure you are alright?” 

Yep, I’m finefantasticfabulousgreatgoodsupercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Need I go on Father? I asked quickly getting a chuckle from Ben and a smile from my Father.

“She getting delirious Ben. Take her home and put her to bed.” Father reiterated.

“Please do.” I wink at Ben and watch him blush.

Father, Mother and Andrea walked us to the car. We finally say our good byes, gather Gram and start the car, when Mother stops me.

“You never told me why your husband looks so familiar. Who is he Addy?"

I just smile at her and set off down the drive way and back to Gram’s place. Once we get home and upstairs to the room, Ben steps in front of me to stop me from what I am doing and finally ask me the question I had been dreading. “So what are you hiding?”

I take a deep breath before telling him. “Andi’s pregnant.”

“You aren’t thrilled about that I am guessing?” He asks me with a hint of confusion to his voice.

“Oh I am. It just… complicated.” I tell him.

“What complicated about it? Her and Derick are having a child.” He affirms.

“It’s not Derick’s.” I stated

“Oh. And that were the complicated part comes in.” He stated back

“It gets worse.”

“Worse?” He inquired.

“She doesn't love Derick. She doesn't want to marry him. She want me to tell my parents that and wants me to tell Derick that the baby isn't his. Worse.” I say in one breath.” “I don’t know what to do.”

“She had no right to involve you.”

“I agree with you on that. I do, but she did and I’m her sister, her estranged sister but still her sister.”

“What do you want to do?” He questioned me.

“Well for starters, I don’t want to go to rehearsal tomorrow night, that’s for sure. I‘ve been put in the middle of something I don’t want to be put in. I told Andi I would talk with my parents, but she would have to do the rest.” I told him.

“How do you think your parents will handle it?”

“They’ll blame me like usual. But then maybe not. My father likes you. A lot. Heck. I like you, a lot.” I smiled placing my arms around his waist.

“Do you now? Care to show me?” He asked with a half smirk.

“Why, Mr. Cumberbatch are you coming on to me?” I fluttered my hand toward my face while asking him in a bad southern accent.

“Darling, I came on to you a long time ago.” He chimed. Before I knew it he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and swatted my behind when I started struggling and tickling his sides as he carried me off to the bed only to throw me down on top and proceeded to tickle me.

“Ben… Ben…please …please…stop.” I laughed while struggling under him.

“Stay the magic word and I just might.” He laughed while continuing his assault on my ribs.

“No… I have… a … better… idea.” I laugh, squirming trying to defend myself from his attack.

“What would that be?” He inquired smiling with his eyebrow raised.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips onto mine. He tasted heavenly of tobacco, leather and fine whiskey and mint. His assault stopped and he settled himself over me without breaking our kiss, interlocking his hands with mine and placing them above our heads. He gently bit my bottom lip asking for entrance and I happily gave in. Our tongues entwined exploring each other mouths. I let out a soft moan as he deepened our kiss. Unfortunately our make out session did not last long as we were interrupted with someone knocking at our bedroom door. Ben pulled away and groaned and I couldn't help but giggle.

“Shhh. Maybe if we pretend we are sleeping, they will go away.” Ben whispered to me.

The knocking continued.

“I don’t think they are leaving. Maybe you should answer it. It might an Emergency.” Ben whispered again as he moved off of me.

“I don’t think that it’s an emergency, we would have heard someone screaming.” I stated as I get up off the bed move toward the door.

When I open the door, I am speechless and in shock as I see Derick standing on the opposite side.


	6. Author Note

I have had a lot of readers ask what is going on with this story and I wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten or abandoned this story. Life has gotten the best of me this summer and as soon as things slow down I plan to finish it. ( With a bit of luck it should be soon.) I want to thank you for reading and I am so every glad you are. I wanted to let you know that I am working on a prequel to A Trip Home. Knowing that you are enjoying this story makes my day. I am looking forward to finishing it up here soon. Sending lots of love your way.. Kas


End file.
